Conventional low-noise amplifiers have input stages designed with small transistors to achieve a specified noise performance. The small transistors are easily damaged by electro-static discharge strikes. Conventional electro-static discharge protection circuits provide diode clamps between ground and the gates of the small transistors. However, the diode clamps to ground do not work well with the drain nodes of the small transistors.
It would be desirable to implement an electro-static discharge protection in integrated circuit based amplifiers.